Besos de Amor
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Ambos se encontraban profundamente sumergidos en aquel interminable beso lleno de promesas y palabras que Oliver aún no le había dicho pero que allí estaban, listas para ser regaladas a Barry en el momento indicado.


**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Único:** Besos de Amor.

Siente su rostro arder, Barry está seguro de que debe parecer ahora mismo un tomate maduro. Su corazón siempre acelerado parecía duplicar sus latidos en el interior de su pecho, amenazando con salir de él en cualquier momento, incluso puede sentirlo zumbar en sus oídos cual musiquilla de ambiente. Sus manos inquietas sudan un poco pero al otro hombre no parece importarle demasiado el que estuviera mojando su camisa azul que sabe que debe costar demasiado, acaricia con sus palmas extendidas la espalda del rubio y un pequeño gemido chilla entre sus labios. Cierra con un poco más de fuerza sus ojos ante la corriente eléctrica sacude su espina dorsal deliciosamente.

Oliver toma entre sus dientes su labio inferior y tira de él con cierta rudeza que le excita, le encanta. El menor se deja hacer mansamente ante las atenciones del Vigilante, sintiendo como la temperatura del loft subía gradual ante cada beso robado de ambos. Del beso delicado y hasta cierto punto tierno del principio ya no quedaban ni las sombras, siendo obviamente opacado por la pasión naciente entre ellos que fue fortaleciéndose con el tiempo y la confianza ganada con los años. La atrevida lengua de Oliver recorría el interior de su boca con una tortura lenta, como si quisiera probar cada rincón de él sin excepción alguna. De a ratos, la intensidad del beso parecía disminuir haciéndole creer a Barry que Oliver iba a romper el contacto por fin, solo para luego arrematar contra él con sus manos en sus mejillas para no darle la oportunidad de huir -¿Quien en su sano juicio huiria?- La luna llena en lo alto del cielo les veía estoica desde la ventana abierta, la única testigo de su apasionado encuentro.

Sus sentidos alertas solo parecían querer enfocarse en Oliver y en nadie más, sólo en él. En el hombre que lo torturaba con su habilidosa lengua y degustaba su boca a su mero antojo. Las ropas le estorbaban pero el mayor no parecía interesado en desnudarlo, más concentrado en seguir besandolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su aliento caliente chocaba contra sus labios húmedos por la saliva ajena, logrando que todo su cuerpo temblara de ansiedad. Una llama nacida en su estómago subía poco a poco en su interior, quemandolo y queriendo suplicarle a Oliver para que le aliviara. La temperatura subía y subía, quemando cada parte del departamento.

El sutil aroma masculino de Oliver le embriaga, como si nuevamente fuera capaz de emborracharse. Todo el ser del arquero le volvía loco. Loco de amor, loco de pasión, loco por poseerlo. Loco por todo lo que Oliver Queen significaba. Barry solo quería poder fundirse junto al cuerpo del mayor en la cama, pero éste no parecía preocupado el abandonar su lugar frente a la ventana donde hacia tan sólo minutos ambos veían la ciudad en pleno apogeo nocturno mientras hablaban de tonterías, de sus cosas como si fueran dos amigos comunes y corrientes.

\- Ollie... -gime Barry por lo bajito, aferrándose con dedos fuertes a la ropa del otro hombre.

Ambos se encontraban profundamente sumergidos en aquel interminable beso lleno de promesas y palabras que Oliver aún no le había dicho pero que allí estaban, listas para ser regaladas a Barry en el momento indicado.

Los besos eran como una potente droga para el otro, una unión que no podían evitar por mucho que lo desearan.

A falta de las palabras llenas de amor que Oliver no se animaba a decir en voz alta por miedo, siempre podrían callarlo y decirlo todo a base de besos.


End file.
